The present invention relates to a variable displacement type swash plate compressor in which a piston reciprocally moves by stroke according to an inclination angle of a swash plate.
In general, according to a variable displacement type swash plate compressor, when the pressure in the control pressure chamber becomes high and approaches the pressure in the discharge pressure chamber, the inclination angle of the swash plate decreases, the stroke of the piston becomes small, and the discharge capacity decreases. On the other hand, when the pressure in the control pressure chamber becomes low and approaches the pressure in the suction pressure region, the inclination angle of the swash plate increases, the stroke of the piston becomes large, and the discharge capacity increases. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-79530 discloses a variable displacement type swash plate compressor that includes a capacity control valve, and also discloses control of the pressure in the control pressure chamber by the capacity control valve.
According to the compressor disclosed in this literature, conduction of electricity to the electromagnetic solenoid of the capacity control valve is stopped when the air conditioner switch of the vehicle air conditioner has been turned off. At this time, the inclination angle of the swash plate is maintained larger than the minimum inclination angle in some cases due to a variation in the pressure in the suction pressure region. When the air conditioner switch has been turned on again to conduct the electromagnetic solenoid in this state, the discharge capacity suddenly increases and the load to the compressor becomes large. Therefore, it is desirable that the inclination angle of the swash plate have been changed to the minimum inclination angle when conduction of electricity to the electromagnetic solenoid has been stopped by turning off the air conditioner switch.